User blog:Silverwind of MountainClan/Wiki Growth
Hey, it's your user here, Silver! Here is a list of ideas for this wiki. Roleplaying Seperate Settings/RP's Credit goes to Lightning for the idea Why not have different RP settings? It will make each roleplay page much more organized. Instead of saying, "Torwards the lake, near the border of RiverClan territory, Willowshine collected mallow," you'd create another heading. For example, there would be one RP on the RiverClan page called "Main RP" or something, and then below, another section would be called "By the RiverClan Lake Border." More examples of different headings would be: *The Nursery *Clan Meetings *Battles with CLAN *etc. To separate Clan meetings, or different battles, you could put four hyphens (-). Nominations and Awards Featured Users/Articles How about when this wiki continues to progress, we can have user nominations? Other Users can nominate fellow wikians. We put the highest two number of votes in a poll, and see who wins. That could be the Featured User of Month Year. Same goes with stories/fanfictions. You can nominate your favorite, and the two stories with the most nominations are put in a poll, etc. Wiki Awards Awards - Just an idea; we can have a list of categories: *Longest Active User *Best Story Writer Female *Best Story Writer Male *Funniest Female User *Funniest Male User *Best Roleplayer Male *Best Roleplayer Female *Most Helpful User *Best Fanfiction Character (and what User made that character) *etc. We could vote every 3 months, 6 months, or a year; I don't care. Prizes We can make the winner of each award or featured user, etc. a template that says what they won. Yes, it may not be rainbows and unicorns, but hey! Just an idea. I can help make templates with boxes and stuff, and maybe Phoenix can help me if we do do this?!? Expanding the Wiki More Users We need to begin getting affiliates. That means, they "advertise" our wiki, and we do the same for them. It's a win-win method, and if we get lots of affiliates, more users will join. More Pages I encourage everyone to create their own characters, just make sure you use the format that Dark is using. Also, read the rules xD! They're rules. They're important. Nuff said. Write fanfiction! This includes one-shots, writing your own versions of Warriors, songfics, etc. The wiki would love to hear from you! Comments When commenting, I find it better when there's constructive criticism in the comment. Saying "I LOVE IT!!" makes the writer feel good, but it doesn't help him/her much. They have no idea what parts you actually liked, and what they could do better. I ask everyone not '''to comment things like "WRITE MORE YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER!!!!!" or "YOUR STORY SUCKS!" 1. Sometimes people are busy. They might have no time to fit in in their schedule. Patience, guys! 2. That just doesn't make a user happy when you criticize harshly like that. Nobody likes it. '''TBC sorry for spelling errors On mobile xD Category:Blog posts